My invention relates to a device for continuously treating a web by a steam atmosphere, comprising a housing with an inlet and an outlet for this web and within this housing some guide rails along which the web to be treated is moved in downwardly extending loops, while further some driven rollers are disposed for feeding the web and finally a provision for forming loops in the supplied web.